pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinarak
| backcolor= | name='Spinarak'| jname=(イトマル Itomaru)| image=167Spinarak.png| ndex=167| evofrom=None| evointo=Ariados| gen=Generation II| pronun= Spin-ah-rack | hp=40| atk=60| def=40| satk=40| sdef=40| spd=30| total=250| species=String Spit Pokémon| type= / | height=1'08"| weight=18.7 lbs.| ability=Swarm Insomnia| color='Green'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Spinarak (イトマル Itomaru) is a / -Type Pokémon. It can evolve into Ariados at level 22. It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive. In Anime It's first appearance was on Spinarak Attack where ash and his friends trip over something very thin that it is hard to see and a spinarak (Preferably, Officer Jenny's Spinarak.)Misty is afraid of it's scary face,and because it is an insect. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Spinarak| goldsilver=Routes 2, 30, 31, 37 (night) (Gold only)| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Routes 2, 30, 31, 36, 37 (night)| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Hoenn Safari Zone extension| erarity=Uncommon| fireredleafgreen=Pattern Bush| frlgrarity=Common(FR) Rare(LG)| diamondpearl=Breed Ariados| dprarity=None| platinum=Breed Ariados| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 29, 30, 31, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 47 and 48, New Bark Town, Cherrygrove City, Ecruteak City, National Park, Safari Zone, Headbutt Trees (HeartGold only)| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=Breed Ariados| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Spinarak| Trozei=Secret Storage 2, Secret Storage 12, Endless Level 8, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Silent Chasm (6F-9F) Northern Range (6F-11F) Wish Cave (26F-32F) Joyous Tower (27F-32F) Remains Island (B16F-B20F) | PMD2=Mt. Bristle (1F-9F) Marowak Dojo, Final Maze (B1F-B48F)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest Olive Jungle| Ranger2=Cargo Ship| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Spinarak| gold=It lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close. | silver=It spins a web using fine--but durable--thread. It then waits patiently for prey to be trapped. | crystal=If prey becomes ensnared in its nest of spun string, it waits motionlessly until it becomes dark. | ruby=The web spun by Spinarak can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that this Pokémon can determine what kind of prey is touching its web just by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web's strands. | sapphire=The web spun by Spinarak can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that this Pokémon can determine what kind of prey is touching its web just by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web's strands. | emerald=The web it spins can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that a Spinarak determines its prey by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web. | firered=It spins a web using fine--but durable--thread. It then waits patiently for prey to be trapped.| leafgreen=It lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close.| diamond=It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive. | pearl=It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive. | platinum=It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive. | heartgold=It lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close. | soulsilver=It spins a web using fine--but durable--thread. It then waits patiently for prey to be trapped. | black=It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive.| white=It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trivia *Spinarak uses patterns on its body to intimidate possible predators **Though it uses this method it cannot possess the Ability Intimidate. Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 14 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Basic Pokémon